


The Last

by BeautifulIllusion



Series: Step by Step [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titans
Genre: F/M, Romance, drabblet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulIllusion/pseuds/BeautifulIllusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Mikasa are having one of their usual spats, but this time it ends quite differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> Another revision to the title as I was still learning how to best organize this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Mikasa are having one of their usual spats, but this time it ends quite differently.

“Captain!”

Levi stilled in his track at the insistent cry that pierced through the pattering of raindrops.

Damn brat!

He had warned her. He had warned her not to approach him anymore. He had specifically told her not to come close to him.

And what had she done?

She had done exactly what he had told her not to do. _Again._

Ackerman was one _fucking_ stubborn girl, one who seemed to take pleasure in riling him up by deliberately disobeying each and every single one of his commands.

Slowly, he pivoted on his heel, the sole of his boots digging onto the damp soil. His eyes, partially hidden behind strands of wet bangs, roamed over her as droplets of rain continued to pelt down, soaking her form from head to toe.

With her chest heaving in frantic rise and fall movement, she couldn’t look more alluring, like an angry goddess ready to unleash her fury. Her defiant glare was affixed on him, peeking behind the wet curtain of dark hair that clung to her skin, a frame around her glistening pale face.

His gaze drifted to the parted pair of rain-moistened lips. Despite their delicate appearance, he knew well how they could spontaneously curl in a vicious snarl, spewing venomous words at unsuspecting victim or just anyone who dared to cross her, especially if it involved a certain adopted brother of hers. He for one had been at the receiving end of her deadly strikes – way too many times.

Yet at that moment, it wasn't anger he was feeling--not anymore. It was something else. Different yet as intense as he found himself wondering how would those fleshy lips feel against his. Would they glide softly against his or would they seize and nip at his lips with savage voracity?

Licking his lips, he lifted his gaze with deliberate slowness that any bystanders would find intimidating--but not Mikasa Ackerman as she remained rooted on her spot.

At least that was what she strived to project, but he knew better. The edge of his lips twitched upward, and he heard her stifled gasp as she held her breath sharply, hooded eyes regarding him warily.

With two long swift strides he closed the gap between them and yanked her down to him by the scarf.

Eyes wide, she could barely move when his lips suddenly crushed against hers. Her muffled surprised gasp turned into soft moans as he plundered her mouth with unrestrained eagerness, drinking in her sweetness.

One corner of his lips tugged in a triumphant smirk as he felt her arms tightly wind around his torso.

Yeah… He wanted her all right.

But by the near desperate way she molded her body into his, he could tell that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

The feeling was mutual indeed.

 *****


	2. The Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pushed into a corner, Levi must make a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up right after "Mutual"

Through the thick haze of lust, Levi could hear his conscience screaming. And the screaming only grew louder and louder, piercing at him with relentless tenacity until he tore himself away from Mikasa, breaking the kiss with force. He spun facing the opposite direction, his back to her, his breathing ragged.

What the fuck was he doing?

The rain droplets that had gone unnoticed by him now felt like vicious sharp ice shards hitting at his back, the painful and numbing chill seeping all the way down to his bone, but it wasn’t enough to freeze the furious beating of his heart.

He laughed mockingly at himself. What had a decade worth of self-control and discipline he had hammered himself into been reduced to?

The situation was seriously fucked up, and he should stop it before it blew out of control--if it hadn't already.

In fact, he should've stopped it much earlier, nipping it in the bud, when he had first noted the tell-tale signs - the gradual change in her demeanor toward him, so out of the norms yet he found himself yearning for more: the blushing, the timid almost demure like faint smiles. All were laced with poisons that had gradually and surreptitiously, yet very surely neutralized his defense, dismantling the hard shell that had encased his heart.

From whichever angle he saw it, this - whatever it was between him and Ackerman - would go nowhere, definitely not in this lifetime, in his lifetime.

He was his superior. The military code of conduct he had been forced to memorize during his early days in the legion stated very clearly that fraternization between superiors and their subordinates was strictly prohibited; violators would be punished severely, which might lead to suspension or even expulsion. Although he could careless about conforming to rigid military principles--he'd found them trite and unnecessary--he was well aware of the potential damage a violation on this one particular conduct could inflict in the battle fields. Biased opinion would cloud anyone's thoughts in a life or death situation, and he couldn't fucking afford to be _that_ anyone.

What had just happened should not happen again - must never happen again.

“It’s late. We should get back,” he muttered through clenched jaws and began walking without waiting for her reply.

“Umm… ” He heard her weak hum in acknowledgment, her voice nearly swallowed by the pitter-patter from the rain.

The drastic shift in his behavior must have confused her, but that was all he could do at the moment while the taste of her delectable lips still lingered on his mouth. He had to gather his thoughts and rebuild his wall of resolve before he could speak to her - to end things once and for all. Otherwise, he might just end up picking up where he had left off with her, fucking her till dawn.

The sloshing that echoed his plodding on the wet grass told him she had followed him, but she stayed where she was, keeping their distance, not making an effort to catch up next to him.

Maybe she had come to the realization just as he had and regretted everything. Well, that was good. She understood, and he didn’t need to explain further. But why did it feel so damn hurt?

Raking a hand through his sopping hair, he shook off thoughts pertaining to a certain young female cadet and marched his way into the building. It was just so unlike him to get so worked up over something trivial like this. Dealing with emotional shits should be the last thing in his mind when he had other pressing matter to focus on, like saving humanity from extinction.

As he navigated himself along the deserted corridor that was bathed in an orange-yellow glow from the flickering flame of the wall torches, the loud tapping of boots trailed him, and the clacking sound continued to follow him as he rounded the corner and made a left turn into the hallway leading to his chamber.

Thinking that Mikasa would retire to her own quarter, he was taken aback when she slipped inside his room just as he pushed the door to close.

What the hell?!!

He jerked to the side and regarded her with disbelief while the door closed to a click. She stood facing him, her panting reverberating across the room, competing with the steady hiss from the rain outside. It was near pitch black, making it impossible for him to examine the lines and curves that formed the expression on her face. Yet he could imagine what was being displayed there: dark adamant gaze, lips pursed in a straight thin line in an unrelenting gesture.

"Have you gone blind, Mikasa? Or are you suffering from a sudden memory lapse, perhaps? This is my room, not yours."

"I know."

He stepped away from the door and leaned forward toward her, assuming an intimidating posture. “Then why are you here?”

She flinched and inhaled sharply as if she was about to say something - but no words came out of her mouth.

It was obvious he would not get an answer, so he decided to just tell her bluntly, “You shouldn’t be here.”

"I know."

His eyebrows shot up, and he could feel his patience wearing thin. “Are you testing me, Mikasa? Because I'm damn close to exert physical force on you to get your ass out of my room.”

In response, she only shook her head and remained quiet.

He broke into a frustrated groan and stepped away from her. “If you’re expecting an apology, you can forget about it.”

"I know," came her reply in a murmur.

He gritted his teeth. That was the third time he heard her utter the damn words – the only words she had used in their tense-laden verbal exchange. What the hell did she want? He was at his wits end. Women were such interesting creatures, and he could never figure them out. He could subdue a 15-meter class titan single-handedly, but a 170-cm woman was another story entirely. And this woman…

Why had he agreed to train her? If he had said no to Erwin a year ago, he wouldn’t have been so compelled to discover who Mikasa Ackerman was and made it his personal goal to undo her, stripping her bare of her layers, so he could see what she was truly made of. If he had said no, he wouldn’t have been so damn intrigued by every little thing about her, provoking, prodding, and poking just so he could draw a single nuanced reaction from her. And he sure as hell wouldn’t be trapped in this shitty predicament.

His gaze lingered on her as she lowered her chin and tugged her scarf up, a habit of hers when she felt self-conscious about something. But the weight from the water saturating the scarf caused the fabric to fall limp, preventing her from hiding her face. An ironic chuckle slipped out of his mouth as he perceived her agitation and nervousness.

Only then, it dawned on him that perhaps - just perhaps - she wanted to resume what had transpired between them outside. No, that was absurd. She wouldn’t have the audacity for suggesting that, would she? But the fact that she was here in his room corroborated the notion that she would.

Throwing a quick glance at her, he turned around, walked to the center of the room, and let his gaze wander aimlessly.

He absolutely must throw her out of his room.

“I can only offer you one night. One night of fucking and nothing more.”

Mikasa’s sharp intake of breath rolled across the room before it sank into the tranquil air, only the sound of falling rain persisted.

It was supposed to be a deterrent, his crude way of telling her to leave him, and it seemed it had done its job. He was sure she would back off now. But where was the strong urge to apologize for his brashness had sprung out from? The normal him wouldn’t have an ounce of qualm about his lack of tact.

"Then… I’ll take that," she suddenly said with a touch of melancholy in her voice, dispelling the quietness between them. "If that’s all you can offer me, then I want that."

He froze. The pounding inside his chest grew louder and fiercer. Her voice had been nearly inaudible, but his ears had caught her words perfectly.

His lips twisted into a smirk. Stubborn. That was what she was. Still, he had not expected for her to respond in a bold manner like that, practically giving consent to him to _fuck_ her. He had expected a lethal punch to his face and a string of expletives - but not that. Damn stubborn brat!

But…

No, he wouldn’t resort to act like a sex-crazed teenage boy, despite the fact that he hadn’t touched a woman for the longest time, despite the promise of a thrill from a night of passion with the one woman he wanted but wasn’t allowed to have, despite this had been all he had ever wanted for a long while.

This had to stop now.

He strode to her, bringing the gap between them to a mere narrow crevice, their bodies touching slightly. His gaze traveled to her face.

As the sad smile playing on her lips and the yearning glint in her eyes in the dark appeared in his focus, his breath hitched in his throat. The tight knot of conscience that had restrained him from succumbing to his desire snapped. The string of cruel insults melted instantly on his tongue at the display of naked vulnerability.

With his last defense crumbled, he reached to cradle her head with his hands and felt her shiver against his palms, beads of cool water from her wet hair dripping onto his skin, reminding him that he was very much aware and conscious of what he was doing - and so was she.

His eyes met hers briefly before he captured her lips with his, melding them in a kiss. Consequences be damned. He fucking wanted this.

Unlike their first kiss, which had felt like an instant inferno, lashing out of control with an intensity that could melt anything that stood in its path, this one was gentler. Yet it still contained enough heat to burn, just like a glowing ember, that with a drop of oil could erupt into a roaring fire. Each stroke and nibble was savored reverently as Levi took his time committing the feel of Mikasa’s lips against his to memory, ignoring the painful cry of his body begging him to take her in fierce and fast. For this was the only way he could prolong the moment. Because he knew - once this was over, there would be no more. This would be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I hope you'd still find it entertaining.
> 
> Many hugs and kisses for taking the time to read my works and for the kudos for the previous chapter. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to let me know if you have any suggestion to improve my writing. 
> 
> -Beautiful Illusion-

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first SNK fanfic that I posted on tumblr about a year ago.


End file.
